villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cypher
Bill Cipher '''is a triangular dream demon from the second dimension and is the primary antagonist of the popular Disney show ''Gravity Falls. ''Mysterious and a master of lurking behind the scenes, Bill has a sadistic sense of humor and proudly enjoys chaos and destruction for his own entertainment. He exists primarily in he mindscape, but can easily alter reality to his whim when summoned and posses a body to interact with the physical realm. He longs to eventually gain a physical form through an interdimensional rift and rule all of reality and existence as his way of "liberating." He is currently a major villain in the third Disney Villains War and eventually the second Disney Heroes vs Villains War.''' Disney Villains War 3 Losing a Match Bill Cipher is summoned by Gideon to assist him in the battle against the Huntsclan. Despite that he manages to transform the Huntsman into a more young form of himself, and even more humiliates him, by having Gideon throwing him across the room, the rest members of the Huntsclan stand up against the demon's power. Cipher then disarms the weapons of two members of the Huntsclan. However, he is caught off guard, when the Huntsgirl impales him through the chest, losing his power over the Huntsman, returning him to normal form. Before the Huntsman would blow the final strike, Bill Cipher, along with Gideon, transport to parts unknown. Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Bill Cipher is set to return in the second part of the war, along with many cast members. Maleficent Forces Vs Bill Forces As the time of Weirdmageddon approached, when the gate between his dimension and the Oregon town of Gravity Falls finally became an apocalyptic reality, Bill began forming an alliance of like-minded chaos lovers to join him in turning the world into their own personal playground. The influence of this long-awaited end of existence would become a threat to an alliance led by Hades and Maleficent as predicted by The Fates and also cause Captain Hook and his pirates, as well as Pain and Panic to fall under his possession and violently betray their forces. Alongside Mad Madam Mim, The Horned King and the newly joined traitors, Bill finds out from his messenger friend the Cheshire Cat that he is going to be attacked by the opposing group of villains, angrily, he decides to end them painfully so he can carry out his fun. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Complete monsters Category:Aku Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Bill Cypher Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Alex Hirsch Category:Chernabog's seekers of Darkness in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Aku Category:Vs Jafar Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version)